An Intriguing Meeting
by AlexGinger
Summary: They've been invited to the mysterious Phantomhive Manor. The invitation was very brief but urgent, they feel drawn the the manor. It's like nothing they expected as a child is the Lord and his demon of a butler show them there is more to this world than they ever knew. **Also includes Soul Eater and Ouran Highschool Host Club Characters**


**Authors Note: This is my first posted Fan fiction, but not my first! I hope everyone enjoys this and leaves reviews! This fan fiction I uses characters from Black Butler, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Soul Eater, and XXXHOLiC.**

Yuko finished off her saki and dropped her cup back onto the table, she smiled and yelled, "I need more saki, Grell will you be a dear and go get me some more? Since my Watanuki can't be here. I will die without his food!"

Mokona chimed in, "More saki! More saki! WE MUST HAVE IT!"

Grell jumped up onto the table and pulled out his modified scythe (god knows how the hell he got it back) holding it in Yuko's direction, "WHO DO I LOOK LIKE? BASSY?" He then stopped as Yuko snapped her finger. Grell saw her and started to ask, "Hey what did you-" She suddenly tugged the tablecloth and caused him to fall backwards. Grell crashed into the chair he had once inhabited. Yuko snatched his scythe out of the air laughing, "That was too easy." He growled at her and she tossed his scythe over his way. It landed on top of him and caused him to shut up and fall again.

"Yuko, Grell, if you're quite done now we can get things started." Stein said sitting down into his spinning chair that had just appeared replacing the fancy one that had been there. Grell jumped up out of his seat and started to yell, "She's treating me like Bassy! Oh Bassy how I miss him! A lady like myself should be surrounded by his attention don't you think!" Grell then began to hit his head on the table and began sulking, "Oh Bassy!"

Stein sighed and lit a cigarette, "I knew this would happen. You're more useless than Kid when his OCD kicks in." He glanced over at Yuko who was smirking, "You're already drunk aren't you?" Stein asked her.

"No. I just need more saki! And of course some of my Watanuki's yummy snacks." She answered whining. Stein shook his head and looked at the door that had just been knocked on. Everyone but Ciel had already arrived so who could that be?

Yuko got up and opened the door. She shot Stein an weary look before turning to yell, "Grell! Did you invite these two! You know only the most important can be here! I don't even know how YOU got invited." She moved to the side holding the door open. Two guys stood there, one looked to be a kid, complete with a stuffed animal that looked like a pink bunny. The other looked adult like as he pushed the glasses back up and said, "Hello I am Kyoya and this is Honey-Sempi. We are here for the meeting." Honey waved his hand vigorously at them all.

Grell jumped up onto the table again and gushed, "Oh you pretty boys must have known a lady like me was here and came to my rescue! Did Bassy send you boys?" Stein shoved him off his feet looking annoyed. Grell fell back onto his chair again, still gushing at the newcomers. Stein turned his attention back to the two standing at the door. "So you're the new ones? I never thought you'd be so.. so..." He raised the cigarette to his mouth and let the words die off not knowing how to explain them.

Yuko looked at them and jumped on her chance to ask, right on cue, "Ohhh! Did you get me saki! You look like you'd be polite and bring a gift!" She looked from to both of them, and when they shook their heads she turned and went sulking back to her seat muttering, "What does it take for me and Mokona to get some damn saki. If Watanuki was here I'd be getting it right now!"

Honey tugged on Kyoya's sleeve and started walking towards the large table. Grell gave a creepy smile their way and said, "Oh you boys can sit next to me! I'm very friendly." He then patted the seats on either side of him. Honey let Kyoya find his own way and skipped over sitting down between Yuko, who was sulking about the lack of saki, and Grell who was still giving a creepy smile. Kyoya took the empty seat separating Grell from Honey, before Grell could move any closer.

Honey looked at Mokona who was laying on the table sulking with Yuko, he asked in his cute little kid voice, "What is that?" Pointing at Mokona. Mokona jumped up and yelled, "MOKONA IS MOKONA!" Yuko finally looked up and smiled at her furry little friend before looking back to Honey, "He's my old friend Mokona. And I'm Yuko. Shall I grant your wish?"

He looked intrigued but Stein beat him to the punch, "Yuko is a time-space witch, she can grant your wish, but this is not her shop therefore she doesn't need to grant it." He said glaring at Yuko who gave him a wounded look back but surrendered by holding her hands up. Stein continued "I'm Stein, Franken Stein. I am a mad scientist and teacher at the DWMA." He said holding a hand over his chest before waving a hand in Grells direction, "And well Grell over there is a useless Reaper."

Grell stood up and looked at Stein, he opened his mouth to defend himself when the library door opened and his attention was shifted to it. Grell leaped over the table and yelled, "BASSY!" Everyone looked towards the door just in time to see Grell get rejected as Sebastian threw him aside. Next to the strong butler stood Lord Phantomhive, Young Ciel. Sebastian bowed and said, "I present my Young Master, Lord Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel walked to the end of the table across from Yuko and sat into the chair. Sebastian followed and stood behind him. He looked around at them and nodded, "I shall go make the tea." He walked to the door bowed again closing the door behind himself. Ciel just sat there looking like a bored child while he tapped his fingers against the wood of the table.

No one dared say anything, Honey looked to Yuko and opened his mouth but she gave him a look and shook her head holding a finger against her lips. Ciel noticed and looked straight at Yuko, "If he wants to say something let him. I will not tolerate your nonsense right now. He is new so, Honey go ahead and ask your question." Ciel said not taking his eyes off Yuko. She gave him a smile, her devilish smile. He waved it off and nodded at Honey.

He smiled and opened his mouth to answer but Kyoya stood up and answered for him, "We're just both wondering why we were invited to your meetings so suddenly. We have no need to be here." Honey looked from Ciel to Kyoya and back, before giving a small smile and hugging his bunny.

"Yeah what he said," Honey added and then continued to stare at Mokona. Kyoya was still standing, awaiting Ciel's answer. Sebastian who no one had noticed come in answered setting a cup of tea on the table by Ciel, "My master has specific reasons why he invited the five of you. You are very important contributors to this meeting now please sit down and enjoy some lovely tea." He continued to set cups around the table.

"Sebastian is correct, I have important business with all of you. Yuko your shop has daily customers am I right? You are the time-space witch, so you contribute a sort of talent and magic. You can also get in site from other humans easily. Stein you are a valued scientist so you also contribute some intelligence and any inventions or chemicals we need. Kyoya you bring forth order and stability, an order that is needed with us having Grell attending. Honey you bring forth a cute factor which, remarkably, keeps Grell in line. He was behaving perfectly well until me and Sebastian came into the room. But Honey is also a great Martial Arts Master, so that worked rather well. Sebastian protects us and our meeting place, especially at this time. And I am here to run this whole thing quietly and safely. Without anyone else learning of our secrets" he finished in a harsh tone and looked at them.

Everyone sat quietly, even Grell had gone quiet. Yuko took a sip from her tea before clearing her throat, "Well then why the hell is that thing in here?" she pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at Grell. Grell finally got up from under the books that had fallen atop of him and walked back towards his seat, "I am NOT a _thing_. I am a Reaper!"

"But even so, that does not explain why _you_ are important and should be at this meeting." Yuko said looking to Ciel for an answer.

"That's simple" Ciel said and looked over towards Grell "Sebastian may be a powerful demon but he is not a _Reaper_, Grell may be a useless Reaper but he still is one. He has access to things we cannot reach without his help. Even though he is annoying and useless at times he has a set mind in what he will do. Such as this; If he's to kill someone, it will happen.

Everyone's attention was on Grell, he even looked stunned. He then of course ruined it by jumping at his chance, "So you brought Honey here for me! Oh Bassy please don't be jealous of him, he will never take your place in this little lady's heart!"

Sebastian sighed and shook his head. He stood behind Ciel as he whispered, "Are you sure we can't have Will here instead? Then we will have less problems and more work will get done." Ciel glanced at Sebastian looking for an answer before looking to Grell, "I am quite sure, besides Will would have never accepted the invitation," Sebastion answered.

Stein took the cigarette away from his mouth and said, "When you said Chemicals, what exactly do you mean?" he looked towards Ciel.

"Exactly what I said. You are a scientist, a mad scientist at that. And I hope you know you will have complete access to any of the chemicals you need. If by chance we need you to make any." Ciel said before standing, "We are done for now. I have other business to attend to, we will meet again tomorrow. If you have problems finding your rooms ask Mey-Rin, enjoy your stay." Ciel walked out with Sebastian following. Grell was the only other one who got up. He jumped across the table again running after them, unfortunately he ran into the door instead.

Yuko looked over and laughed, "Boy you just need all kinds of help." Grell ignored her and opened the door yelling, "BASSY! Bassy wait up!" he ran out the door leaving the five of them alone in the Library.

"Well I guess we're done here? Me and Honey will take our leave. This meeting was a waste of time and we will never make up from our missed appointments." Kyoya said standing up. Yuko grabbed him by the sleeve, "Didn't you hear Ciel? We're not here just to play around. We do have a point you know. We're protecting people and we need you two. You can't just leave!"

"Let them go" Stein said glaring at them, "They don't fit in. They would be better off catering to their silly club's needs."

Yuko looked appalled, "You know that's not how it works. If Ciel had just needed order and stability he could have asked for Watanuki or Maka. They were _chosen_ to do this job."

Stein shrugged and looked at them, "It's _their_ choice too. So, you can either stay here and help us out. And stop questioning our leader, or you can leave and watch the world you know crumble. Again, it's your choice." Honey sat back down and said, "Okay. I'm staying." He looked to Kyoya for his answer. Kyoya sighed before sitting back down.

Yuko smiled and said, "Now that that's settled, let's go find some nice saki!" She stood up and walked towards the door with Mokona following her, "Anyone else?" she said looking over her shoulder. Stein stood up and joined her at the door, "Why not? We have no proper business until tomorrow." They walked out leaving Honey and Kyoya. Honey laughed and smiled, "They seem nice!" Kyoya looked at Honey and sighed, "What have we gotten ourselves into!"

**I do not own any of these animes! Also this story was originally written for my friend Sarahthepirate98 (Check out her story too!)**


End file.
